


Hypnotize

by Kabella



Series: Endurance [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Blondes, Divorce, F/M, Falling Apart, Kids, M/M, Need, Regrets, Set-Up, Terrorcest - Freeform, Trouble, change in dynamics, different view points, true love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: The point at which the dynamics between Tommy and Nikki begin to change. Cue- in come 2 blondes.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Endurance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> **I finally connected these single chapters into a series. I recommend skipping to part 7, Driftaway, and reading that first, then coming back here to start. I won't go into why, but it's actually where this story started originally. You'll see all of my original commentary and the notes to see how this story eventually came together.**
> 
> This is just a little warm up chapter to start my story off with. Once these two wives entered the picture, the dynamics between the two began to change. 
> 
> This is part of the series that I've been working on. I apologize that it's all out of order. At this point I'm not quite sure how to fix that without losing comments and kudos. As I mentioned before, I originally just planned a couple of one shots using song titles off the 94 album. I've since built up a series of chapters surrounding that, using all of the song titles.
> 
> Here's the list of the order the chapters should go in:
> 
> *Hypnotize - posted, new  
> *Uncle Jack - posted  
> *Babykills (alt ending) - posted  
> *Misunderstood - posted  
> *Poison Apples - posted  
> *Welcome to the Numb - posted  
> *Driftaway - posted  
> *Loveshine - posted  
> *Hooligan's Holiday - written, not posted, up next.  
> *Smoke The Sky - written, not posted  
> *Hammered - written, not posted  
> *Droppin Like Flies - not written, next one on my plate  
> *Power to the Music - not written, final one to write.  
> *Til Death Do Us Part - posted
> 
> There's one more bonus track on the 94 album called "Livin' in the Know." I'm not sure if I'll write something for this. I have a broad stroke idea in my head. If I do, it will slip in right before or right after Power to the Music.
> 
> Thanks for reading and giving me feedback. It helps keep me inspired.

**Early 1995**

“Hello?” Tommy says, answering the phone.

“Where the hell have you been?” Nikki barks, on the other end.

“Uh, well…. I don’t really know how to say this other than to tell you that I got, um, married?”

“You’re joking, right? To Bobbie?”

“Uh, no… the one from that beach show, you know.”

“Fuck! Are you stupid?” You’ve known her for a damn week!”

“Yeah, but you don’t understand. This is true love. The one that I’ve been waiting for.”

“True lust is more like it. Put your damn tongue back in your mouth.”

“Fuck off, Nik. You have no idea. We just click. Never felt like this before.”

“That’s what you said to me years ago.”

“Not fair. That’s different. It’s just because we can’t….. you know,” Tommy pauses. “Come on, Nik, don’t compare.”

“Not comparing. And if you discover anything in common between me and her, let me know so I change it.”

“The sex is fantastic,” Tommy reveals.

“You think that makes me feel good. Fuck you, Tom, and start remembering how to use the brain in your head,” Nikki snaps.

“I will when you figure out how to stop being jealous. You have nothing to worry about. This isn’t going to affect us.”

“Yup. Keep telling yourself that. I gotta go. Let me know when you come down off your high, and back to reality.”

**Nikki’s POV:**

It’s been a few months since Tommy has married that blonde bitch. I honestly don’t know what he was thinking; getting married after knowing her for just 5 days. Especially after coming off of a tumultuous relationship with Bobbie. He really needs to put more thinking behind the girls that he goes with. Meanwhile, I’ve been nothing but his back-up plan. When the wife is away, the rat comes out to play. But this cat is pretty sick of it all. My fucking claws are getting ready to come out. The only problem is, I’m the only stable thing left in his life. I’m not going to hurt him, just because he hurts me. 

I could really fucking use him in my life right now. Things are not good with my wife. She’s due with our third kid any day now, and we’re barely getting along. I’m pretty sure that she doesn’t even want me in the delivery room. I’m falling apart, while trying to keep things together for the kids. I can definitely use Tommy’s shoulder to lean on or even cry on right now, but he only seems to be interested in me when his wife is busy or away. I miss him.

**Tommy’s POV:**

I just wish Nikki would stop being so possessive of me. God, he knows how we work. He’s just jealous and doesn’t know how to handle it; so he takes it out on my wife. He needs to take a good look at himself first. My wife and I have a pure love for each other. Everyday is like a dream. Things are falling apart for Nikki, and while I feel badly, he takes his misery out on me, and tries to assign what going wrong in his life to mine. There is nothing wrong in my life or in my relationship with my wife, but he sure likes to create drama; maybe just because misery loves company. Thing is, he’ll never pull me down there. He’s gotta work this out for himself. 

I do love him. Everytime I see him, my heart still leaps. I just can’t take the constant bitching. I’ll always be there for him though. If he needs me, I’m there. I don’t like that he’s hurting. But, it’s also his fault for choosing someone to marry based on looks and lust. He talks about me in that regard, yet he wrote the fucking book about it. They never loved each other, and now that it’s coming undone, he acts like the greatest love story ever written is blowing up in his face, when it was never there to begin with. All I can say is he’s got his kids now. I know how badly he wanted to be a dad; maybe it’s why he settled. He’s a good dad. I’m proud of him for that. I think I’m finally ready myself. We’ll see what this next year brings for me.

**Summer of 1996**

“Thanks, T. I really needed this,” Nikki says, shifting around to a comfortable position in bed.

“I figured. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. I’m getting used to my new dad schedule.”

“I know, Tom. It’s OK. Makes these occasions even more special to me.”

“I miss this. I miss you. Don’t get me wrong. Things are great on the homefront, but just saying that it’s not as easy these days to get around with you. I’m exhausted for one. Now I know that term ' _sleeping like a baby'_ is bullshit. They don’t fucking sleep.”

“It gets easier, buddy. But, you’ll miss this stage once it’s gone. My ‘baby’ is already over a year and running like wild. Now that’s exhausting.”

“The kids doing OK? You know with the divorce?”

“The baby doesn’t understand. The older two just seem a little confused. It breaks my heart. We were supposed to be a happy, forever family.”

“Sometimes it’s better to be apart, especially when you’re fighting. Then the kids think that’s what love is supposed to be,” Tommy shares.

“I know,” Nikki says, slipping his shirt back on.

“How are **you** doing?” Tommy asks.

“I’m good. I’m not looking for anything serious right now. Busy with the kids and our band.”

“Uh, don’t remind me. I think you’re moving us in the wrong direction,” Tommy groans.

“Come on man. We’ve been through this a zillion times. I’m trying to look at both sides of the coin, with John and Vince.”

“Well, you know where I stand on that.”

“I know, Tom.”

“Hmm, you know, Nik. My wife has a friend, who works on set with her, who she thinks is perfect for you. I don’t typically go for these match-making games, but I think maybe you’ll start thinking with a clearer head if you get laid more often.”

“I’m fine, and I’m not interested in someone who’s friends with your wife.”

“Come on, love. The way you fucked me today, made me believe that you haven’t fucked anyone in 2 months.”

“I haven’t fucked you in about 2 months. That’s all that was. I’m fine. I can get any fuck that I want, any time. I’m not starved for it. Just starved for you.”

“I’ll try to be more available. I need you too. But, I still think you need to get laid regularly. Come on. It doesn’t hurt to meet her. She’s gorgeous, and she’s edgy, like you. Not to mention a former Playmate.”

“Oh fuck no. I’m done with the Playmates,” Nikki blares.

“Don’t let one bad apple, spoil the bunch. I’m telling you Nikki. You’re gonna flip for this girl.”

“I don’t know, Tom. I like being free right now.”

“Well, your dick begs to differ. Just meet her, OK? And if I’m wrong, I’ll never interfere in your lovelife again; except to insert myself.”

“OK. Fine. Fucking set it up, and let me know.”

**Tommy’s POV:**

Well, it’s now been several months since I introduced Nikki to his wife, Donna. The bastard will never give my wife credit for bringing them together. In some ways, I regret it. I mean, I knew that he’d go head over heels for this girl, but he’s been sucked away into some fucked-up vortex where only she and him seem to matter. He goes from telling me that he doesn’t want to be with anyone, and that I’m enough for him to forgetting that I exist. And fuck… I’ve been going through some tough shit lately, and he hasn’t been around for me. For one, I’ve been struggling with the band since Vince has been back. It just doesn’t make things fun anymore. Then my wife goes and files for divorce because she thinks I’m cheating. I have no idea where she got that notion. Thankfully, she dropped it and we renewed our vows, but that was damn hard to go through, and Nikki has been absent, lost in his own damn fairytale.

He tells me that he’s just the same, and denies any distance between us, but when he fails to show up when I call him because I need him, there’s no denying how whipped he is. I don’t like being at his beck and call, when he doesn’t respond to mine. Doesn’t help that three of the songs on our new album were inspired by her. He used to tell me that I was his inspiration for his song, and now suddenly this broad moves in and gets three in one shot. Why did I insist Nikki meet her? He’s so starved for love, that he gets reckless with it.

**Nikki’s POV:**

Well, I do have to admit that Tommy was right. He knows my type to a T. I think that I finally found my soulmate. Well, my female soulmate. Tommy and I have a crazy bond with each other. I know that he and I are meant to be together in some way, but we both know that we can only go so far, at least in the public eye with one another, so in comes my _Belladonna_. It’s amazing how much we are alike. I’ve never had this connection with a woman before.

But, of course, as soon as I find my niche, Tommy comes-a-calling. He didn’t fucking need me until he started have personal problems. I’m not worried about the shit with Vince; he’ll figure it out. But he’s dug himself in some sort of pit with his wife. Big surprise, huh? Something about him cheating. I don’t even know who to believe. I mean, come on bitch, you married Tommy Lee. On the other hand, she’s such a drama queen, I wouldn’t be surprised if she were making this stuff up for attention. Either way, it’s no shock that there’s trouble in paradise. He’s been calling me. But everytime I answer, he just bitches about the same thing over and over. I give him the same advice, and he doesn’t take it. What more does he expect?

**March 1998**

“Nikki? There’s a message on the answering machine from Tommy. He said it’s important and was pretty much begging you to pick up the phone,” Nikki’s wife says, walking in towards him from the kitchen.

Nikki is mildly alarmed. “How long ago?”

“About 20 minutes ago. I guess we were out with the dog.”

Nikki calls his home and doesn’t get an answer. Within 5 minutes his mobile phone rings, and he answers it.

“Hello?”

“Thank god you answered. I’m in trouble. I’m in jail. I fucked up.”

“Are you OK? What the hell happened?”

“I’ll explain later. Can you come get me out? Please?”

“Tell me where you are, and I’ll be right there.”

\---------------------

Nikki races down to the jail to post bail for Tommy. After the typical mandatory paperwork, he’s released. 

Once there safely in Nikki’s care, Tommy shares what happened at home. The scuffle between the two. 

“It’s going to be OK, T. She’ll calm down and drop the charges,” Nikki tries to reason.

“I hope so. I didn’t mean for it to escalate. She was in my face and wouldn’t back off. I couldn’t get away. I just pushed. No one will listen to my side. I know I fucked up, but she was coming after me. I--”

“Hey…. breathe. It’s going to be OK. Why don’t you come over tonight. Stay in the guest suite,” Nikki suggests, rubbing Tommy’s back.

“Thanks. I knew I could depend on you. I’m sorry to fuck up your night,” Tommy says, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“You could never fuck up my night. I got you. It’s going to be alright.” Nikki consoles, hugging the drummer.

But, it wasn’t…...

  
  



End file.
